wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Haught
: "I've never been a victim. I'm a Survivor. I'm the Survivor" : ―Nicole Haught to Waverly Earp Nicole Haught (born January 5th, 1991) is the current Sheriff of the Purgatory Police Department and ally of the Black Badge Division. Nicole is the ex-wife of Shae Pressman and current girlfriend of Waverly Earp. Biography Nicole Haught is the Deputy Sheriff of Purgatory, she was recruited from the Big City by Sheriff Nedley himself because she graduated top of her class and he needed someone smart to take over once he retires. Nicole is the only survivor of any Cult of Bulshar massacre. She survived the 1996 Cult Massacre that took place Purgatory. She was 6 years old and was attending a music festival with her Uncle and Aunt when the attack happened. For years her parents told her that everyone died in a forest fire, which is what BBD used as a cover story to cover up that particular massacre. On August 14, 2014 Nicole married her now Ex Wife Dr. Shae Pressman in Las Vegas, Nevada after meeting each other while rock climbing just outside the city of Las Vegas. Her character arc for Season 1 consists of both her romance with Waverly Earp and her eventual discovery of the supernatural goings-on in Purgatory. She has a cat named Calamity Jane who she says, "doesn't like men." She keeps a blog called The Road to Purgatory detailing some of the more colorful experiences she has in town, her affection for local barmaid Waverly Earp, and her growing suspicions regarding the bizarre happenings of Purgatory. Season 1 Keep the Home Fires Burning Nicole Haught is first seen in walking in to Shorty's while Waverly is working. She starts asking Waverly questions and Waverly asks her to turn around while she took off her shirt that she had got wet from the bar hose on accident. When Waverly got stuck in her shirt, Nicole helped her. NIcole made a couple witty comments about Waverly's boyfriend, Champ, then hands Waverly her business card and leaves the bar. Leavin' On Your Mind Nicole walks into the Black Badge office to report on unusual activity but is threaten with treason by Dolls if she ever comes in unannounced again. When she and Sheriff Nedley arrive at surplus store after Revenants have taken hostages, Dolls he ask her to call Waverly. She later goes to Shorty's to console Waverly over the death of Shorty. Walkin' After Midnight Making both not revived an invitations to Waverly's party, Nicole and Wynonna have a few drinks together at headquarters. After thumbing through a serial killing case they both decide to visit the morgue to check the last victim themselves. The post-mortem is interrupted when they notices someone is tiptoeing through the cooler where the bodies are kept. However, it turns out to be a diversion. When they return to the corpse on the slab, they find the killer has been there, and left his calling card in the corpse's now-opened mouth: a playing card, the Jack of Shapes. Wynonna accuses Nicole of being involved tampering with body and further insults her rank simply a "flat foot" cop, Nicole storms off. The next day, Nicole conducts interviews at the the Homestead, after it's attack by the Stone Witch. Suspicious of all the activity at the Earp household, Nicole urges Wynonna to be frank with her. Wynonna agrees to try and Nicole drives them back to town. However Nicole's unmanned police cruiser is later seen cruising down a snowy road. Two-Faced Jack A playing card is found in Nicole's police cruiser, as well as a lot of blood. Nicole is found beaten and left for dead by the side of the road. Waverly, Doc and Dolls visit her while she is recovering at the hospital. Dolls asks her what was the last thing she remembered seeing. Aside from Waverly smiling at her from the front porch, she doesn't remember much of her abduction, when she was drugged, or a description of her abductor. But when Doc tells her to try to recall his smell. Nicole recalls he smelled like gasoline, musk, and a tinge of sourness, all of which give Waverly and Doc clues to his whereabouts: an old bootlegging facility. Bury Me With My Guns On Nedley won't believe Nicole's "fantastical" story about her abduction by a revenant, and is ready to kick her to the curb if she maintains it. Frustrated, Nicole tells him she will rewrite it. She tries to confide in Waverly about her thoughts on the weird events surrounding Purgatory. Waverly misinterprets the gist of the conversation, thinking they are talking about a potential relationship between them, the misunderstanding is not cleared up and Nicole walks away thinking she is being made fun of. At the police station, nearly abandoned with all the cops out to happy hour drinks, the nervous Waverly bursts in looking for Nicole. After closing the shutters to the Sheriff's office and closing the door, Waverly kisses her. Waverly tells her how she feels and they kiss again, officially beginning their romantic relationship. She Wouldn't Be Gone Wynonna interrupts Nicole and Waverly sneaking into Nedley's office to tell them she slept with Doc, a fact that Nicole already seemed to know. Later, Nicole pulls Doc over for speeding while he is leaving town in his pink Sedan. House of Memories Nicole visits the homestead to dress Waverly's wound but is chastised by Willa for doing a poor job. Afterwards she meets and makes out with Waverly in the barn where Willa walks in on them. While at Bobo's party, Champ starts taking digs at Nicole for stealing "his woman." He works himself up into a froth, then starts frothing at the mouth. Nicole punches and handcuffs him. After it is revealed that the town has been poisoned, Nicole stays with Nedley to help contain the situation. I Walk the Line In the fallout of Bobo's party which had lead to the town being poisoned, Dolls and Doc, needing more backup, take Nicole into the Black Badge fold. While they attempt to locate and administer an antidote, she's to hunt down the Earp sisters. Nicole walks in on the stand off between the three sisters over Peacemaker. Willa threatens to shoot Nicole, Waverly begs Wynonna to give Willa the Peacemaker, stating she loves Nicole. Wynonna reluctantly hands over Peacemaker but Willa still shoots Nicole to slow them down. The shot turns out to be non-fatal as Nicole is wearing a bulletproof vest. Season 2 Steel Bars and Stone Walls Nicole is with Waverly at the Homestead in the kitchen where Waverly is treating her bruised wound after being shot at by Willa the previous season. Nicole jokes saying they seem to be patching each other up a lot these days before they make out a little until Nicole pulls back wincing in pain after Waverly tries to take the kiss further. She mentions that Waverly tastes different after the kiss before Doc enters the kitchen interrupting them. She leaves not long after saying she would see Waverly later. Later on, Nicole is back at the Homestead with Doc, Waverly and Wynonna where they are looking through Black Badge files to try and figure out where they took Dolls before Eliza enters the room. Wynonna introduces them to Eliza and Vice versa. Wynonna goes on to introduce Nicole as Waverly’s girlfriend before Waverly beats her to it which causes Nicole to smile in response. As they are making plans, Doc calls Nicole ‘Officer Haught’ in which she states she is now an agent after Dolls deputised her at the end of last season. When she asks Doc for confirmation, he agrees. That evening, Waverly and Nicole are in the barn together looking through Dolls’ guns which impresses Nicole because they have guns she hasn’t even heard of before. Waverly states they won’t be taking any of them. Nicole asks Waverly if she is okay with them working together for Black Badge and says she is thinking about cutting her hair after Waverly compliments her smile and braid afterwards. Nicole requests Waverly tell her the plan on what’s happening after finding Waverly holding an axe over her head. She isn’t happy when Waverly tells her how Wynonna told her not to tell her the plan, but accepts it when Waverly explains that she has to protect Wynonna and needs to protect Nicole too. Nicole goes on to say she wants to make sure Waverly is okay and that she is still ‘her Waverly’, which Waverly confirms. At Black Badge HQ, Nicole is sat in the getaway car talking to Waverly through her earpiece using a radio as Waverly disguises herself to get into the building. When she hears Waverly’s British accent, she states it’s the worst British accent she’s ever heard. After sitting in the getaway car for most of the night, Nicole is upset to hear Waverly deny that anyone else knows about Black Badge, after the group is forced to sign blood contracts, and drives off. Nicole is waiting at the Homestead when the group get back. Nicole apologises to Waverly for leaving which she dismisses. Waverly tries to explain her reasoning for not telling them about Nicole, but she still seems upset over it and goes on to say she needs to get back to work to do paperwork. Waverly leans in to give her a kiss which Nicole directs to her cheek. She watches Waverly walk away before getting in her car. Shed Your Skin Coming Soon Gonna Getcha Good Coming Soon She Ain't Right Coming Soon Let's Pretend We're Strangers Coming Soon Whiskey Lullaby Coming Soon Everybody Knows Coming Soon No Future in the Past Coming Soon Forever Mine Nevermind Coming Soon I See a Darkness Coming Soon Gone as a Girl Can Get Coming Soon Season 3 Blood Red and Going Down Coming Soon When You Call My Name Coming Soon Colder Weather Coming Soon No Cure For Crazy Coming Soon Jolene Coming Soon Relationships Waverly Earp Relationship: Girlfriend Season 1= (Keep the Home Fires Burning) Waverly meets Nicole for the first time at Shorty's. Nicole expresses interest in Waverly immediately, however, Waverly insists she is interested in guys and has a boyfriend. Nicole says that she's been there and describes it as "the worst". However, she still leaves Waverly a card to call her with. (Leavin' on Your Mind) After Waverly gives her presentation to Wynonna and Dolls, Nicole walks in to report on unusual activity and makes another glance at Waverly before leaving. She later goes to Shorty's to console Waverly over the death of Shorty. Just then that Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, appears and makes things slightly awkward for Nicole. She walks away and Champ says that there's something about her that he doesn't like. (Walking After Midnight) Nicole and Wynonna have a few drinks together, and Nicole talks about Waverly spending her whole life catering to others and she probably can figure out what she wants. Wynonna thinks that Waverly should hang out with her, to which Nicole agrees. Later, at the Homestead, while Waverly walks Chrissy Nedley inside, she smiles and waves and Nicole, who waves back. (Two-Faced Jack) Waverly, Doc and Dolls visit Nicole who is recovering at the hospital. Dolls asks her what was the last thing she remembered seeing. Under the effects of morphine, she blurts out, "Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch." Nicole is slightly embarrassed and Waverly is confused. (Bury Me With My Guns On) Waverly realizes her feelings for Nicole. After an uncomfortable encounter, Waverly visits Nicole at the Police Station and kisses her. Nicole is confused and steps back. Waverly tells her how she feels and they kiss again, officially beginning their romantic relationship. (House of Memories) Willa, Waverly's sister, walks in on Waverly and Nicole kissing. Champ notices them together and walks up to Nicole, accuses her of "stealing his girl", and makes a couple of homophobic comments. (I Walk the Line) Willa threatens to shoot Nicole, calling her 'Waverly's girlfriend'. Waverly begs Wynonna to give Willa the Peacemaker, stating she loves Nicole. Willa shoots Nicole and Waverly rushes to her side, relieved to find out she is wearing a bulletproof vest. Waverly and Nicole kiss before Waverly leaves to help Wynonna stop Willa. |-|Season 2= (Steel Bars and Stone Walls) Waverly reunites with Nicole at the Earp homestead. While treating the bruise, Waverly kisses Nicole and they try to take it further until Nicole's bruise makes it painful. Nicole says Waverly tastes different (Their first kiss after she absorbed black fluid). Nicole is deeply concerned about Waverly's personality changes and hopes that deep down inside she's still "her Waverly". Waverly assures her that she is. Nicole is later upset when she hears Waverly deliberately keeping her out of Black Badge for her protection. (Shed Your Skin) Nicole and Waverly's relationship has been somewhat tense because of Nicole being kept out Black Badge Division and Waverly's changes in personality (caused by her being possessed by the Mictian). The two briefly kiss at Earp homestead but are interrupted by Wynonna. Wynonna talks about it, and Waverly states that keeping her out of BBD was for Nicole's protection and admits that she would die inside if anything happened to her. At the end, Nicole shows up at the Earp homestead. She makes up with Waverly and they both agree that the worst part of a relationship is the fighting. She then gives Waverly some papers that could help her discover whether or not she's truly an Earp. They then end up having make-up sex in Waverly's room. (Gonna Getcha Good) Waverly performs a dance for Nicole in her head cheerleader uniform. The two talk about how Nicole will be busy all weekend long. Waverly attempts one more cheer for Nicole but they are interrupted by Wynonna. Later, Waverly meets Nicole at the school's homecoming. She openly kisses Nicole until Nicole breaks it off, telling Waverly "not in uniform, not in public". Waverly says those reasons aren't good enough. When Nicole arrests Tucker Gardener, Waverly tries to warn Nicole of Gardener's status but she tells Waverly off. Nicole later confides in Wynonna about Waverly's changes. She worries that Waverly is becoming more cold and hard, and her sweetness is what Nicole loves about her. (Let's Pretend We're Strangers) After the Mictian transferred from Waverly to Wynonna, the now-possessed Wynonna arrives at the police station and sees Nicole Haught. When Nicole asks her where Waverly is, Dark Wynonna lied that she is sick (She was actually tied up and gagged to a chair at the Homestead). Nicole is skeptical because she had spoken to Waverly last night and she was fine. Mictian tells Nicole that Waverly needs space and that she's no longer the "White picket fence in Purgatory girl" that Nicole wants her to be. Insulted, Nicole walks away. Wynonna tells the Mictian that Nicole didn't deserve to hear that. The Mictian replies with, "What? The truth?" Later, Waverly talks to Wynonna, who is in a prison. Dark Wynonna taunts Waverly's relationship with Nicole, stating that Nicole is boring, unlike her. Waverly then forces the Mictian to return to her body. Waverly then walks in to the Homestead barn and finds Nicole. After Nicole tells Waverly that she was worried, Dark Waverly pretends to break down and tells Nicole that Wynonna is possessed. Nicole promises to protect her just when Wynonna walks in. Wynonna tries to convince Nicole that the demon is in Waverly, but she doesn't believe her. She finally does after Dark Waverly tells Nicole to shoot Wynonna, something that the real Waverly would never say. The Mictian calls Nicole "weak" and knocks her out. Wynonna eventually manages to get the flask inside Waverly and the Mictian is forced out and killed. Nicole wakes up and rushes to Waverly's side. Waverly is still shocked that she told Nicole to shoot her sister. Nicole confesses that she almost did, and that she would shoot anyone for her. They then share a passionate kiss. As Wynonna walks Waverly back into the house, Nicole mentions the nasty things that she said. Wynonna replies that it was the demon talking and that she doesn't believe "all of it", which confuses Nicole. (Whiskey Lullaby) Nicole and Waverly are both happy that the latter is cured of her possession. While making out in Waverly's room, Nicole comments that she tastes like "her Waverly" again. But Nicole still wonders what times when she was Waverly and when she was not. Waverly reassures her that all the times they were together, she was herself, because she remembers every second, touch and kiss. (This is not actually true, as her kissing Nicole at the School's Homecoming was the Mictian.) (No Future in the Past) While Waverly and Nicole are playing pool at Shorty's, Waverly brings up that she has submitted a DNA test to find out once and for all if she's truly an Earp. She expects them to arrive at the Police Department. Nicole appears troubled by this and tells Waverly that she has not seen the results yet. Rosita then appears and asks them to help throw Wynonna a baby shower. After a round of drinks, Waverly stumbles onto Nicole's handbag and, to her shock, finds the DNA results. She immediately confronts Nicole about this, who had looked at the results. Nicole tells Waverly that she did it because she loves her and because she wanted to protect her. Waverly insists that she's not a child and doesn't need protection. She also guesses from Nicole's face that she isn't an Earp either and walks away to look at the results herself. (Forever Mine Nevermind) Waverly and Nicole are still fighting after the previous episode. The two are together when Beth Gardner regains consciousness and fight about handling Tucker Gardner. Nicole texts Waverly over and over that she is sorry, but Waverly ignores her and eventually responds with a mean text. Waverly goes to a spa with her new friend Rosita where she drunkenly initiates a kiss towards Rosita. The two immediately regret the kiss. Waverly decides to talk with Nicole to possibly make things right. The episode ends with a knock on the door at Nicole's apartment. She answers, hoping to see Waverly, but instead finds a Widow who promptly attacks her. (I See a Darkness) The episode begins where the previous episode left off with Nicole being attacked by Widow Mercedes Gardner, who is looking for the Third Seal. Waverly arrives not long after and quickly rushes to Nicole's aid. After a brief scuffle, Mercedes bites into Nicole's arm and escapes. Waverly quickly calls 911. After Nicole is rushed to the hospital, Waverly is distraught after learning that Nicole's condition is critical and she will die unless a cure is found quickly. Before being sedated, Nicole sincerely apologizes to Waverly for hiding the DNA test and lets her know that she's never loved anyone the way she loves Waverly. Waverly is not yet ready to say goodbye, however and promises Nicole that she will make it and jokes about having a "Sorry Party" when it is all over. Wynonna reassures her that one kiss is not that terrible. Waverly later meets Nicole's wife, Dr. Shae Pressman. Waverly is shocked that Nicole is married and wonders why she didn't tell her. Shae tells her that she and Nicole married in Las Vegas on a fever, but after a while, things cooled down and they separated. She reassures Waverly that it wasn't real and that Nicole truly loves her. Waverly comments about how she tried to keep Nicole out of danger, to which Shae replies that if she truly believed that she could, then she doesn't know Nicole at all. At the end, Nicole's life is saved, much to everyone's joy. (Gone as a Girl Can Get) The episode takes place in an alternate reality. In this parallel universe, Nedley has died by Doc's hand, and Nicole Haught is Purgatory Sheriff. She has also never gotten together with Waverly, who is engaged to Perry Crofte. Nicole is still however, secretly pining for Waverly from afar. After Doc is killed, Waverly tells Nicole that she's been hearing the name of Wynonna and Doc mentioning the Iron Witch. They decide to pay her a visit. The Iron Witch conjures up a reversal spell where Waverly and Nicole briefly recall Wynonna. Waverly remembers that her sister's disappearance is her fault. She says that she betrayed Wynonna because of her love for Nicole, which puts a smile on Nicole's face. The gang decides to destroy the trophy to reverse the spell. They eventually find it at the barn. Nicole tells Waverly that she'll follow her wherever she goes and they share a kiss before destroying the trophy. Everything is reverted back to normal, and Nicole is once again in her hospital gown. She continues apologizing to Waverly, who responds by kissing her. (I Hope You Dance) Nicole drives Waverly and Wynonna's newborn baby, Alice Michelle Earp, to the edge of the Ghost River triangle. Waverly carries the child over the line and they are both unharmed, revealing that neither of them are part Revenant. Nicole is happy, but Waverly is confused and asks Nicole what she is if neither an Earp nor a Revenant. Nicole replies that she is extraordinary and kisses her. While walking back to the car, Waverly asks Nicole about the divorce, to which she replies that she's working on it. The episode ends with Waverly drinking coffee with Jeremy and Dolls while Nicole is in her car looking at the divorce papers and the files about Bulshar. She walks over and kisses Waverly. |-|Season 3= (Blood Red and Going Down) Waverly and Nicole first appear stationed outside of Pussy Willows, ready to shoot the Revenants that Wynonna lures out from the bar. They try to kiss, but are interrupted by Wynonna. In the next day, they wake up next to each other, having seemingly worked through their problems (Waverly on Nicole being married, and Nicole on Waverly kissing Rosita). Waverly hears Wynonna fighting Doc in the barn, and she confronts Wynonna about it. Then, they are approached by Nicole, who tells them there is a case. A mass murder has occurred in Pussy Willows. While investigating the mass murder, Nicole endures the makings of a panic attack, much to Waverly's concern. While taking a breather in the bathroom, Waverly and Nicole both fall under the spell of vampire Petra. They knock out and trap Wynonna in a coffin as an offering to Bulshar. The glamoured Waverly and Nicole and Jeremy enter the vampire party, which Wynonna, freed by Dolls crashes. Wynonna kills Petra, which frees Waverly and Nicole from the glamour, and after a fight they end up staking almost all of the vampires. Wynonna Earp Relationship: Friend Season 1= Wynonna and Nicole bond over getting drunk at the sheriff station together in 'Walkin' After Midnight', although Wynonna goes on to accuses Nicole of being involved in tampering with body they investigate at the morgue. She later apologizes with the intentions of explaining what actually happened, however they are attacked by Jack of Knives, leaving Nicole in hospital and Wynonna kidnapped, a fact that Nicole feels intensely guilty over. Wynonna remains oblivious to Nicole's relationship with her sister until I Walk the Line, where Willa reveals it before shooting Nicole. After Nicole is shown to be wearing a bulletproof vest Wynonna is happy that Waverly "finally picked a smart one". |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Xavier Dolls Relationship: Friend, colleague Season 1= Dolls and Nicole have a somewhat strained relationship for most of Season 1 as Nicole grows increasingly suspicious of Black Badge's presence within Purgatory. He threatens her with treason for coming into Black Badge without permission. In I Walk the Line when Nicole's suspicious about Purgatory are finally confirmed, Dolls makes her an agent of Black Badge. Dolls seems aware of Nicole's feelings towards Waverly, though he does not comment on them. |-|Season 2= When Nicole is poisoned in I See a Darkness, Dolls volunteers himself to be tested on so that Jeremy can created an anti-venom. In the closing shot of the season, the two share an intense look while Nicole holds a file on the Bulshar cult. |-|Season 3= Near the end of Blood Red and Going Down, Nicole and Dolls are at the Pussy Willows commenting on the dead bodies there. When Dolls remarks on how there are never any survivors, Nicole tells him that she thinks there actually was a survivor once: herself. Randy Nedley Relationship: Boss, colleague Season 1= Nedley thinks highly of Nicole as a police officer. When she is in hospital after being attacked by Jack of Knives he takes care of her cat despite being told that it doesn't like men. |-|Season 2= After seeing Nicole upset over no longer officially being part of Black Badge, Nedley tells Nicole that he purposefully recruited her with the intentions of having her take over as Sheriff when he retires. |-|Season 3= After freezing during a kidnapping, Nedley decides to retire and appoint Nicole as the new Sheriff. Jeremy Chetri Relationship: Friend, colleague |-|Season 2= Jeremy and Nicole are seen working together in the Purgatory Case Files, where in they take down Baron Samedi. In I Hope You Dance, after Nicole asks why Jeremy stayed in Purgatory she tells him he is part of the family. |-|Season 3= TBA Shae Pressman Relationship: Ex-Wife |-|Season 2= They met rock climbing in Nevada outside of Las Vegas. They got married soon after, but it didn't take long for things to "cool off". They presumably separated right after. They officially divorced in I Hope You Dance. Powers and Abilities * Marksmanship/Firearms - As a police officer and Deputy Sheriff, Nicole is shown to be skilled with multiple types of firearm * Combat Fighting Skills * Expert Rockclimber - '''Nine years of Climbing Experience Equipment * '''Guns/Firearms - Nicole is seen for a number of times using a pistol as she is a police officer. Physical Appearance Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught is a redhead who is 5ft9inchs tall, she has a scar on the left side of her face next to her left eye, She has brown eyes and when she smiles she gets dimples in her cheeks. In Season 1 she is seen wearing her hair in braid, she let's her hair down in episodes 8, 12 & 13. In Season 2 episode 3 she cuts her hair to just below her ears. She wears the Purgatory Police uniform which changes slightly each season. Appearances Season 1= *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me With My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *House of Memories *I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= *Steel Bars and Stone Walls *Shed Your Skin *Gonna Getcha Good *She Ain't Right *Let's Pretend We're Strangers *Whiskey Lullaby *Everybody Knows *No Future in the Past *Forever Mine Nevermind *I See a Darkness *Gone as a Girl Can Get *I Hope You Dance |-|Season 3= * Blood Red and Going Down * When You Call My Name * Colder Weather * No Cure For Crazy * Jolene * If We Make It Through December Media Nicolehaught_gallery_002.JPG Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_06_00_10.Still001.jpg Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_37_45_20.Still017.jpg Nicole Haught03.jpg Nicole Haught04.jpg Nicole Haught05.jpg Waverly, Nicole and Alice.png|Waverly, Nicole and Alice Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Nicole, Waverly, Alice and Doc Season3 Wayhaught.jpg Trivia All information added must be factual and not a personal view or opinion. Please contact admin for questions or concerns. * Came to Purgatory in 1996 at the age of 6 with her Uncle & Aunt to attend a Music festival. * Is the only survivor of the Cult of Bulshar massacre that happened in 1996 that killed 27 people including her Uncle & Aunt. * Had nightmares for ten years after the massacre. * Her parents told her that everyone at the festival died in a forest fire. * Implies in Colder Weather that her parents traveled alot while she was growing up. * When Widow Mercedes said Bulshar’s name, it triggered something in Nicole causing her nightmares to return. * Graduated top of her class at the Big City Police Academy. * Has nine years of climbing experience. * Doesnt speak to her parents. * On August 14, 2014 Nicole got married to Shae Pressman in Las Vegas, Nevada after meeting her during a rock climbing trip. * Got injured on her honeymoon in 2014 while rock climbing and needed to have surgery. * Is allergic to thiopental. * Got kidnapped by the Jack of Knives, and was left in a ditch at the side of the road where she had to be resuscitated on scene. * Last thing she remembers before getting kidnapped is Waverly Earp smiling at her from the homestead front porch. * Forms a bond with Wynonna Earp in Walking After Midnight. * Has an orange cat named Calamity Jane, who doesnt like men but Nedley adores her. * Keeps handcuffs in her purse. * Never buttons the top two buttons of her uniform shirt. * Feels like she has been to Purgatory before. * Feels like she is supposed to be in Purgatory. * Hates pickles. * Loves Hiking, Camping & Rock Climbing * Favorite color is Blue. * Got drunk for Wynonna in Everybody Knows. * Hates Tucker Gardener. * Bugged Tucker Gardeners phone in season 2 because she believed he was dangerous which turned out to be true. * Wants to have a sky funeral when she dies. * Got bitten by Widow Mercedes in I See a Darkness while saving Waverly Earp. * Got shot by Willa Earp in I Walk the Line. * Had a panic attack in Blood Red and Going Down after seeing the Cult of Bulshar symbol carved into a victims back. * Got trapped in a flood zone once and didnt put her name on the inside of her mosquito helmet. * Relationship with Waverly is referred to as Wayhaught by Jeremy Chetri & Earpers. * Kept a diary called The Road to Purgatory during season 1. * Featured in the Purgatory case files during season 2. * Baron Samadi came to her for help to find his magic hat and said that he knew who she was and all about her. * Formed a bond with Dolls during the 4 1/2 month time jump between seasons 2 & 3. * One of Bulshar’s henchmen almost killed her in When You Call My Name by cutting her climbing rope. * Her uniform has changed slightly every season. * Became Sheriff of Purgatory as of If We Make It Through December. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Main Characters